help with a story please?
by caiusreese
Summary: hi, i'm a slightly newbie writer I do a lot of rping but not book writing and i'm trying to do a trilogy of books and I could use with some help please WARNING! This story will depicts scenes of domestic violence, rape and possibly childbirth that could potentially be graphic and triggering for some. It will also contain profanities (Cursing, swearing)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! These books will depict scenes of abuse, rape and contain cursing and graphic scenes **

**I am aware that arranged marriage is part of some cultures so I will say know I hold no religion or culture and I do not mean to insult any ethnicity, religious group and culture in any way. If i do please either review or PM me with your concerns about what offended you in my writing I will change it immediately I mean no disrespect to anyone I love all people, religions and cultures and do not wish to offend anyone by being uneducated about something in someone's religious or cultural beliefs **

plot summary 16 year old girlis pushed into arranged marriage with a very cruel and abusive king she falls in love with a handsome servant. (Need help fleshing it out and making the blurb interesting)

Book 1 part 1- learning a marriage has been arranged preparing to meet the king part 2- meeting king and Caius going home with the king and caius realizing the king is abusive and that she is in love with Caius part 3- professing love to Caius/ Caius doing the same trying to protect her from the king as much as possible

book 2 they elope to a different part of the world to be together part 1- planing the escape part 2- escaping almost being caught part 3- journey to new life

book 3 the king comes to find her and takes her away and Caius rescues her and kills the king so becomes new king? (need help with plot of book 3)

Characters only main ones so far

Faye- a beautiful tall slim girl with beautifully straight and silky strawberry blonde hair and bright green eyes with a few freckles around her nose she is the main character she is forced to marry the king of her area who is very abusive towards her and treats her like she is a slave and forces her to have sex with him and his friends and has sex with her a lot because he wishes to have children.

Caius- a handsome tanned man in his early to mid twenties with well worn hands from many years in a field he has dark hair and mysterious grey blue eyes he's tall and muscular. He falls in love with Faye the second he sees her and tries to protect her from the king and his violent ways.

King Vernon- a large fat man with pale skin and small beady eyes with big fat lips and a double chin his has dirty blonde hair and is very lazy he is the man Faye is forced to marry he treats her like she is a slave forces her to do almost everything around the house and beats and rapes her whenever he wants to. He makes her have sex with his friends and allies so he can get more money and supplies from them and to have a better reputation.

Book 1: Staining a soul

Book 2: Stained souls

Book 3: cleansing a soul ? (need help with book 3 name)

some questions for everyone please reply in reviews or Pm's-

-Should some chapters be in Caius's perspective? or should the books be just in Faye's point of view

-Should the King not be able to have children but not know it?

-Should the King be able to have kids and get Faye pregnant but the baby die?

-Should Faye and Caius have sex while living with the King and have Faye get pregnant and let king think he is the father?

-Should books be written in first person (I,my,me, we, us) or third person (She, He, it, They) what would work best with this type of story?


	2. Chapter 2

A snippet of chapter 1:

I remember clearly the day my mother and father told me I was to marry King Vernon. It was quite ironically a very miserable day, with the heavens opened up pouring down rain with quite violent lashings of lightning and roars of thunder tearing through what should have been a very exciting day for my family and me. I was not sure how my parents expected me to react or feel, as I had never thought of marriage and here they were throwing me at a man I've never met before. I did not know much about king Vernon all I knew was that 1. He was the King 2. He was absolutely horrendously hideous and thirdly he was rumored to be very cruel. My parents only wanted me to marry King Vernon because he was the King and we were the richest and most respected family in our town. I did not see what was so great about marrying a man that would most likely not love me I wanted to wait until I met the man I knew would be the one why couldn't I decide this one thing for myself?

so... How was this little snippet?

good?

bad?

Should it start differently?

How should I proceed?

Should she meet Caius before she meets the king? (She will meet the king in Chapter 2)

Or should she meet him the same time she meets the king?

Should I continue this?


End file.
